When wall panels are required to fit in edge engagement with an irregular surface such as a brick or stone wall it is desirable to mark a line on the panel which may be cut accurately to provide the same contour line for fitting closely along the irregular wall. Various scribing or marking devices have been provided or disclosed heretofore for this purpose. By way of example, one device used by carpenters is a compass or divider and U.S. Pat. No. 2,968,098 Collin discloses a device of this type which includes a spirit level for helping the user to maintain the same position of the device during the marking of a long line. Other devices include straight bars having rounded points for engaging the surface to be fitted and a stylus or point mounted on an adjustable slide for marking the line on a flat surface. U.S. Pat. No. 2,287,601 Callaghan discloses an example of this type of scriber.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved tool for marking irregular lines on wall panels or the like for cutting the edge of the panel to conform to an irregular wall surface.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved scriber or marker including an improved arrangement for effecting the accurate marking of irregular contact lines on wall panels and the like.